


Bruises and bitmarks

by Elysian Seductress (New_Elysia)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, Blow Job, Dominance, M/M, Masochism, Oh dear it appears i've written more smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/Elysian%20Seductress
Summary: D'Ablo's a fucking masochist, this fic is pretty much what you expect it to be.





	

D’Ablo let out a grunt as Ignatius pinned him face first against the floor of the office. The cold marble pressed into the council president’s face as Ignatius dug his knee into D’Ablo’s upper back. The vampire in black glanced back, watching as Ignatius grabbed his wrists and bound them with a pair of leather cuffs. The silver haired vampire grinned, admiring the brunet below him. Then, he removed his knee from D’Ablo’s back and came to kneel in front of him.

The council president grit his teeth as Ignatius reached down and grabbed a fist full of his hair. With a rough tug, Ignatius brought D’Ablo’s head up, meeting his steel gaze with crimson. A smirk played across D’Ablo’s lips “is that the worst you’ve got?” he asked, honestly, D’Ablo expected more from the eight hundred year old bounty hunter. Ignatius returned the smirk and tugged harder. Making D’Ablo flinch slightly. This pleased the elder “oh, don’t worry.” D’Ablo broke eye contact when the sound of a zipper being undone filled the room. “There's plenty more to come." Ignatius pulled his cock free from the fabric. "Oh, impatient are we?” D’Ablo asked. “ I’ve been patient enough” Ignatius said as he pushed D’Ablo’s head down towards his cock. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you like this for the last month.” D’Ablo glanced up “what was stopping you?” D’Ablo licked his lips, wetting them. “You’re always so busy” the vampire said, then he bucked his hips forward. Pressing the tip of his cock against D’Ablo’s lips. “Now, suck” D’Ablo smirked and opened his mouth. Ignatius shoved his member in, D’Ablo closed his eyes. The younger vampire didn’t make a sound, he didn’t even gag at the rough treatment.

The brunet began sucking, his tongue glided over the underside of Ignatius’ dick as it slid in further. D’Ablo then tried to move his head back, but the older vampire tightened his grip. Confused, D’Ablo looked up with narrowed eyes ‘I can’t do this with you holding my head like this.’ The vampire said through telepathy. Ignatius didn’t speak however, instead he moved his other hand down. Gripping another fist full of D’Ablo’s hair. D’Ablo stared up, Ignatius’ intentions becoming a little more clear. With a smirk, Ignatius began thrusting his cock in and out of the council president’s mouth. D’Ablo closed his eyes and fell into a rhythm of using his tongue or gliding his teeth over the throbbing member. A muffled moan escaped him, making Ignatius groan in pleasure and thrust his dick in harder. D’Ablo resisted the urge to gag, instead focusing on pleasuring his lover. “Fuck, do you have any idea how fucking good you are?” D’Ablo opened his steel colored eyes, of course he knew.

Ignatius thrust in a few more times before stopping, the head at the back of D’Ablo’s throat. The younger vampire’s eyes widened slightly when the vampire’s cum splashed down his throat. D’Ablo swallowed as much as he could, the rest dripping from the corners of his mouth as Ignatius withdrew his still erect member. The bounty hunter released his grip on D’Ablo’s hair as he stood. “Is that all you wanted?” D’Ablo asked with a grin “I could have just given you a blow job, there wasn’t a need for all the theatrics.” Ignatius chuckled “no, of course not.” The bounty hunter said “you should know me better than that.”

D’Ablo grinned “I know exactly what you want, Mr. President.” The silver haired male looked D’Ablo up and down “and that it takes a lot more to satisfy you.” Ignatius then moved, pushing D’Ablo onto his back, arms still bound tightly behind him. “Well, you best get busy then, shouldn’t you?” D’Ablo asked, Ignatius reached down and gripped the fabric of the president’s dress shirt. With a harsh tug, he ripped it open, sending a few of the buttons flying.

D’Ablo’s pale chest was smooth and flawless, not a scar or blemish in sight. Though, Ignatius planned to change that. The silver haired vampire trailed his fingertips down D’Ablo’s chest and to the waist line of D’Ablo’s slacks. Roughly, he removed the belt. D’Ablo let out a yelp when the hard leather cracked against his skin. His response delighted the bounty hunter, who repeated the action several more times before leaning down and nipping at the skin. His fangs making shallow cuts and scrapes, his tongue lapped up the blood eagerly. D’Ablo moaned out his name, writhing in pleasure as the other male continued to nip and bite, working his way up to D’Ablo’s right shoulder, where he bit down. Blood spilled into his mouth, the rich crimson was absolutely divine to the hunter.

Licking his lips, Ignatius leaned back and reached for the knife at his hip. D’Ablo eyed the well sharpened blade closely as it moved. The razor sharp edge dug into his chest, blood dripped from the wound. D’Ablo moaned as Ignatius led his tongue along the open gash, savoring the taste of blood and the look on his lover’s face. D’Ablo hissed out a string of Elysian curses as Ignatius continued to make several more gashes along his chest and sides before re-sheathing the knife and turning his attention to the vampire’s dress slacks. The younger’s erection pressed against the fabric, causing it to bulge and a small spot of wetness from the precum. Ignatius gripped his cock through the fabric, teasing the other vampire. D’Ablo bit his lip in anticipation as Ignatius slowly worked to remove his pants. “My, my” he said “what a naught vampire, Mr. President.” Ignatius reached forward, his hand grasping D'Ablo's hardened cock. “no underwear and so aroused by being beaten.” He hissed, his hand stroking D’Ablo’s cock.

D’Ablo bucked his hips at the contact. His fangs cutting slightly deeper as he bit his lip harder. The bounty hunter continued to stroke the length, using his other hand to massage D’Ablo’s balls. The vampire writhed and begged. He wanted to be fucked, to feel the other’s harden length inside of him. Not teased like a dog. Ignatius smirked, giving the president’s cock a few more strokes, and then moved D’Ablo’s legs apart and fit himself between them. His crimson gaze locked with D’Ablo’s as the head of his erection pressed against the vampire’s entrance, teasing his lover. D’Ablo moaned wantonly, begging once again to be taken. Ignatius chuckled, the grabbed D’Ablo by the hips, his fingers bruising the pale skin.

The steel eyed vampire shouted in Elysian as Ignatius thrust his cock into him. The warmth of the younger’s body enveloping his member. D’Ablo’s back arched slightly, more pleasured moans passing his lips as Ignatius gave a few good thrusts before pausing. The silver haired vampire smirked, he wrapped his arms around the vampire’s waist and pulled him up onto his lap. D’Ablo moaned, feeling the older vampire thrusting inside him. He leaned forward, feeling his lips brush Ignatius’, who smirked before taking D’Ablo in a kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, D’Ablo began to roll his hips; Ridding the bounty hunters shaft. D’Ablo cried out with Ignatius hit a specific bundle of nerves, his body tightening around his lover. “Fuck” D’Ablo heard Ignatius hiss out as he continued, thrusting harder into the council president.

After several more hard thrusts, Ignatius pushed D’Ablo off and stood. D’Ablo only had a moment before he was once again pressed face first into the marble flooring. Ignatius placed on hand on his shoulder, keeping the brunet pinned below him, and another on his waist. Ignatius reentered the vampire and began thrusting into him with little restraint. D’Ablo’s hands balled into fists as he moaned, each harsh thrust bringing more pleasure. Ignatius licked his lips, a fine sheen of sweat forming on his brow. The vampire moved his hand and grabbed D’Ablo’s hair, pulling him up. The younger vampire emitted a cry of pained pleasure as Ignatius tugged.

D’Ablo’s mouth hung open as he called out his lover’s name and screamed in pleasure. The sounds quickly becoming a mantra for the vampire as Ignatius pounded into him. The bounty hunter leaned forward and licked the side of D’Ablo’s neck, his hand still gripping the president’s brown locks. The scent of blood and sex hung heavy in the office air. The way D’Ablo’s body felt, he was close to going over the edge. Ignatius continued to lick the tender skin, then, he bit down into the president’s neck. D’Ablo cried out as the older vampire’s fangs tore into his skin. His body clenched around Ignatius’ member as he reached his peak. Ignatius followed close behind, coating D’Ablo’s insides. The brunet shook as he rode out the last of his orgasm, Ignatius panted heavily and pulled out. D’Ablo would have hit the floor, if not for Ignatius’ grip on him.

* * *

 

D’Ablo sat back in one of the leather chairs, rubbing his soar wrists. The leather cuffs had rubbed the skin raw, though it would heal soon enough. Ignatius walked over and handed him a glass of blood wine, D’Ablo nodded his thanks and took it. “We’ve got to do this more often” the vampire said, Ignatius nodded and took the seat next to his. While his shirt was a lost cause-too many missing buttons- the vampire had put on his slacks, making himself look somewhat presentable. “Do me a favor next time, be careful how you rip my shirt. I don’t enjoy having to find and sew every button back on.” D’Ablo said “you like it that way.” Ignatius purred. The president rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his wine.

He then stood and walked over a small closet on the other side of the room and opened the door. A few pairs of clothing were hung inside, in case he ended up spattered in blood from say, an execution. The vampire reached in and grabbed a charcoal grey shirt and began to slip it on. He’d just begun to button it, when Ignatius snaked his arms around D’Ablo’s waist. “As much as I’d love to,” D’Ablo began, looking back at the bounty hunter, “I don’t have time for another round.” D’Ablo said, buttoning the shirt. Ignatius kissed his neck “maybe not now.” He said against D’Ablo’s pale skin. “But my home isn’t far from here, perhaps you’ll come by and I can spend the whole day making you my bitch.” D’Ablo smirked, Ignatius backed off. Allowing D’Ablo to finish redressing and cleaning himself up.

When he was finished, he grabbed his black over coat and slipped on. “Shall we? I’ll have someone come by and get our mess cleaned up.” D’Ablo said, Ignatius nodded. The bounty hunter watched as the council president slipped on his familiar black gloves and they left the office, D’Ablo locking the door behind him, primarily to prevent anyone from stumbling across what might appear to be a particularly grizzly murder scene.


End file.
